villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Smek
Smek a.k.a 'Captain Smek '''is the main antagonist of the 2015 DreamWorks animated movie ''Home. He is voiced by Steve Martin who voices another DreamWorks villain Hotep and has previously played Mr. Chairman from Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Background Personality His main trait is being wimpy, and being celebrated by being said thing. He will retreat from anything, and has incorporated said thing to the Boov culture. Biography Not much is known about his life, other than having stolen a device of Gorg's he uses to shut people up, although the device is actually a Gorg egg. Information Captain Smek is the leader of a alien race called the Boov who are trying to find a place to hide from their enemy, until one of them made a mistake, a Boov named "Oh", Captain Smek sends an Alien Traffic Cop named Kyle to hunt down Oh for what he did. He was the one who stole the egg from the Gorg. Home (2015) Prologue Smek tells all the Boov that they are going to invade earth as their new home, after Oh send a invitation to all the Boovs (inlcuding the Gorg himself), Smek tells all the Boovs to find Oh and tell him what his password is to stop sending the invitation to the Gorg he sends a Boov cop named Kyle to find Oh and tell him what his password was. Oh's password Later Smek goes to Paris and tells them if they found Oh, but one of them lie and gets Smek upset until Kyle tells him that Oh got away with Tip within getting his head hit by Smek's "Shusher", Smek tells Kyle if he got any idea what to do, Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons which doesn't work for only Oh knows it, Smek likes the idea (he likes any idea despite that they are aliens) and tells the Boovs to get to work. Many Mistakes Later they find Oh and Tip and Smek explains how dumb Oh by saying he makes many mistakes and thinks it's a game to Oh and thinks he will continue to make mistakes, after Tip turns the "gravity thingy" upside down Smek later escapes in Kyle's flying pod. New Captain After the Gorg attacks the Boov, Smek didn't know about the super chip that the Gorg had and Smek was the only one who's thinks he's the super Boov and anyone who holds the "Shusher" is the captain which is what Smek is Oh however mentions to all the Boov about how a bad captain Smek is by doing the wrong thing about humans, Smek has finally had enough of Oh and before he can hit Oh with his "Shusher" Kyle forces him to let Oh be captain but Smek refuses and gets hit in the head by Kyle but tells the Boov Oh wouldn't know what to do and thinking he would make more mistake but gets hit by Kyle again and gives the "Shusher" to Oh with Smek getting run over by the Boov and crying on the floor, near the end Smek redeems himself and becomes a DJ for the Boov and for Oh being captain. Almost Home In the short film, Captain Smek appears when getting out of his spaceship and announcing to his Boov on arriving at their foster new planet. Gallery Smek design 2.JPG|Smek's design. Boov.JPG|Smek, Officer Kyle and The Boov. Dreamworks-animation-home-releases-short-film-online.jpg|Smek as he appears in "Almost Home". 99 004.PNG|Smek turned red. give dady some sugar.PNG|"Give daddy some sugar!" 99 014.PNG|Smek making a announcement. Smek and Officer Kyle.PNG|Smek and Officer Kyle. last mistake.PNG|"That Boov has made his last mistake". Home - Captain Smek telling Oh and Tip if they escape.PNG|"did you really think you could escape?" 99 032.PNG|Smek going up against Oh. Smek red.PNG|Smek turns red after Oh saying how bad a captain he is. Smek in shock.PNG|Smek in shock. Smek about to hit Oh.PNG|Smek about to hit Oh. Smek's defeat.PNG|Smek's defeat. Home_-_Smek_as_a_DJ_and_Boov_dancing.PNG|Smek redeeming himself near the end as a DJ. 100 011.PNG|Smek in the credits. 100 013.PNG|Smek in the credits with Officer Kyle, Oh, Tip and Tip's mother. Trivia * Smek takes the role of the main antagonist in this film because he had bigger plans than anyone else. * Smek's personality is similar to King Candy. Category:Spoilers Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Leader Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cowards Category:Liars Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Usurper Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Provoker Category:Hatemongers Category:Evil Creator Category:Bombers Category:Thief Category:Mad Scientist Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rivals Category:On & Off Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Staff Wielders Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Creature Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Dictator Category:Sadists Category:True Neutral Category:Egomaniacs Category:Protective Villains Category:Monsters Category:Molluscs Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Humanoid Category:Big Bads Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Cult Leaders Category:Trash-Talking Villains